Insoles are inserted in the shoes of a user to provide one or more advantages to the comfort of the wearer or the support of the foot. Insoles are generally sold in pairs and one of each pair is adapted for use in a right shoe and the other adapted for use in a left shoe of a user. It is advantageous to provide appropriate structure to an insole so that it serves the purposes of the user.